Mark: A Love Story
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Mark never thought moving out of Chicago and moving in with Grandpa Dan in Landford would find love. Who would this boy be and will he fell the same way? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for The Conners in anyway.

* * *

Mark was at Joey's house a boy he really likes. He was surprised for someone wearing mostly black his room was not dark at all. There were however a few metal and hard rock posters on the walls. Mark smiled seeing Joey's POP toy collection with most of them still in there boxes. A few are out and on display. One POP caught his eye and it was someone holding a white coffee and some kind of uniform.

"That's Number Five from this Netflix show called The Umbrella Academy. He's one of my fav charters and the actor playing him is cute, but not as cute as you though." Joey said.

"Really you think I'm cute?"

"Yah I do."

"I think your cute too."

The two young boys looked at each other. Joey smiled first and then Mark. The two got closer to each other and the two where about to kiss when they heard Joey's mom calling out.

"Joey I hope you did your homework."

"I did mom and Mark is over he and I did it together. Well he did his and I did mine."

"Ok hun."

"I'm glad you chose to sit next to me on the bus Mark."

"Yeah it wasn't easy though between Enrique and you, but I'm also glad I chose you."

The boys smiled and wanted to try kissing again but none of them wanted to take the risk. Mark had a feeling that Joey had yet to come out. That was fine by him as is not one to rush someone from coming out. The boys did not get a chance to do what they wanted to do for a few days. It was a Saturday and Mark asked his mom if Joey could spend the night since his sister Harris won't be home.

Darlene did not mind and Mark could not wait. That night the boys had their first kiss. The boys just smiled at each other before they leaned in and kissed. The kiss was simple as it gets. They did not need no tong to show they have feelings with each other. The kiss for both of them felt magical. They soon slowly pulled away from the kiss. They smiled at each other as their hands touched.

"I loved what we just did." Mark said.

"I did too. You want to do that again?"

"I would love to."

The boys still holding hands and leaned in for another kiss. The second kiss lasted longer than the last. This kiss was just as magical. The two boys had soon kissed any time they got the chance, especially when they know they are all alone. One time was in public but they were in darkness as a movie was going on. As the boys kiss Joey was rubbing Mark's leg. Something Marked liked.

Mark soon returned the favor when they kissed again. The two boys did not remember much about the movie just that they were hard and had to take care of it when not together.

Months had passed and the boys are still boyfriends. The only ones that knew of this is Mark's family and Enrique. Mark was at Joey's house. Both finished their homework and they decided to take things to the next level. The boys found themselves with their pants and boxers down seeing each others dicks for the first time.

They smiled at each other and did a small kiss before they jacked off one another. The boys just moaned away as their dick was being worked on by their boyfriend and at the same time jacking them off too. Mark wish he had his own room to jack off instead of "using the bathroom" every time he was in the mood.

Holding off did come in handy though as he manged to hold off his orgasm longer then Joey. After a few more pumps of Joey's hand Mark too shot his load. The boys kept kissing and jacking each other off as the days passed. They even did it in the school's locker room after gym which was a huge risk. Just a few days after that experience Mark had the house to himself, which was a rarity. In fact, this was the first time he ever had the house to himself this long.

Which was an hour. His homework had already been done and he has just had his eyes closed moaning as Joey sucked away on his five inch dick. Marks pants and boxers where down at his ankles but he still had his skirt on. It was a request by Joey which Mark happily accepted. Joey was good at sucking his dick. It made him feel all warm inside.

They started sucking another two days after they jacked each other off in the school's locker room. Of course the first time was in Joey's room as well the other times besides today. It seemed Joey liked sucking Mark allot. Which Mark is not complaining one bit. Soon Mark was on edge and it wasn't long until he shot his small load that was getting bigger as the days go on. The two boys soon kissed as Mark tasted himself.

The two still kiss on the lips with some tongue now once in awhile and that happen to be one of those times. When the kiss broke Mark pulled up his boxers and pants. Joey was now sitting on Mark's bed and wasted no time pulling down his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Mark smiled seeing Joey's equally five inch dick.

Mark was soon on his knees and started to suck away. Joey just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Mark's head. He playfully played with his boyfriend's hair as Mark sucked away. Joey's eyes just closed to enjoy the wonderful feeling. Mark knew Joey was on his edge and started to suck faster. Mark wanted Joey's cum in his belly.

Mark soon got his wish as Joey shot his load and Mark swallowed every drop. Once Mark slid Joey's dick out of his mouth the boys started to kiss once more. The kiss did not last long like the last one did as they heard the front door. They quickly broke the kiss and Joey pulled up his boxers and Pants. Mark handed Joey a nearby comic book and he grabbed himself one too.

Sure Mark's family seen Joey and him kiss before. But those were just small little quick kisses mostly on the cheek and definitely with Joey's pants up. As they were "reading" their comic books Mark looked over to see Mary coming into the room. A sign that uncle D.J was here.

"Bet you guys where kissing." Mary said with a smile. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

A few days had passed since almost getting caught. It was becoming more sticky now to traid blow jobs whenever they wanted. However they do manage some time mostly in the school's washroom during lunch or in the school's locker room. They almost got caught a few times which was surprisingly a thrill for Mark.

Months have passed and the boys are still going strong. It's a few days before Christmas and the boys where at Joey's house. Joey's mom won't be home for hours and Joey had just opened up his gift. The gift was a Sid shirt from Toy Story that Sid wears which is a black shirt with a skull on it. Joey smiled as he loved the gift.

"It glows in the dark too." Mark said with a smile.

"That's so cool."

Joey then handed Mark his gift. Mark smiled at the ok wrapping job. Mark quickly opened it up and his eyes widen.

"It's an Irsh kilt. Thought you will like it as the fabric matches your eyes and your like a warrior for wearing skirts at school once in awhile. So this shows its a culture thing."

"Wow thanks it's very nice. You want me to try it on?"

"Only if you want to. Also open up the shacail. There is something else inside."

Mark opened it up and put his hand inside. He soon felt something that felt like a card of some kind. He soon pulled it out. On the card was a big heart on it with a V in the middle of it. Mark was confused he did not understand what the card ment.

Joey smiled "That right there is part of your gift. I want you take my virginity by you sliding your cute dick up my cute bubble butt you like seeing."

Mark smiled at that. He can't believe he is losing his virginity. The two kissed and slowly took off their clothes. Mark soon was kissing Joey's chest while slowly jacking off Joey's dick. Mark ended kissing his way down and started to suck away with Joey moaning. Joey's hands soon was rubbing the back of Mark's head. This made Mark suck Joey's five inch little faster.

Mark could tell that Joey was getting close to his edge. He slipped his boyfriend's dick out of his mouth and started to suck on his balls. Joey moaned even more. Mark sucked each ball separately before sliding both of them into his mouth. He was glad Joey's sack was able to fit into his mouth as he sucked away on it. Joey just closed his eyes as Mark worked on his body.

Mark went back sucking Joey's dick and it wasn't long until Joey shot his load into Mark's mouth in which he swallowed all of Joey's load. Mark let Joey's dick slipped out of his mouth and the two began making out once again. While making out Mark ended up on his back. Joey was kissing his way down as he jacked off Mark. Soon Joey had Mark's dick in his mouth.

Now it was Mark's turn to moan. Joey was really getting great at sucking his dick. Mark's hands was on the back of Joey's head as he sucked away. Joey went back and forth with sucking slow to fast. In no time Mark was on edge and just like him Joey knew Mark was on edge. Joey then sucked on each ball separately and then sucked the whole sack into his mouth.

Mark moaned even more and after awhile Joey went back sucking away on Mark's dick. Joey sucked away on Mark once again. It wasn't long until Mark was on edge again. After a few more bobs Mark shot his load into Joey's mouth which he swallowed all of it. Joey let Mark's dick slip out of his mouth and soon grabbed some lube he hidden.

Mark did not ask any questions where Joey got the lube. He just watched on as Joey put some on his fingers and start fingering himself. Seeing this Mark got hard again. First Joey had one finger going in and out of him. Then shortly after he had two fingers. Mark just slowly jerked off as he watched on. Soon enough Joey had three fingers up his ass.

Joey and Mark leaned in and made out as Mark jacked off and Joey fingers himself. Once the kiss broke Joey was on his back with Mark on top of him. Both of them smiled at each other. Joey grabbed Mark's dick and aimed it at his hole. Once the head was in Mark's sexual instinct kicked in and slid the rest of his dick inside Joey's hole.

Both of them smiled as they were losing their virginity together. Mark slowly fucked away as they moaned. The two just kept looking into each other's eyes as they make love. Every couple of thrusts they leaned in and kissed. Mark soon was going a little faster as they kiss. The pace speed up again. The moaning went a little louder.

The boys slowly was getting on edge and Mark speed up again as he started to pound Joey's ass. They muffled their moans as they made out again. Mark kept going at it faster and even harder. Both boys where to far from the edge to stop as they both shoot their loads at the same time. Joey shot his load onto Mark and himself and Mark shot his load deep inside Joey's ass. The two smiled at each other and kissed one more time.

"I love you'' Joey."

"I love you too Mark."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
